


Was That Your Girl?

by Nova_Cain



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I almost feel bad for Lance, I saw an opportunity for angst and fuckery, Lapdances, M/M, Male Strippers, Strippers, almost., and whatever is left of my sanity, baby take the wheel, fun fun, inspired by an image of a text convo I saw, mature shit ahead, might edit these tags later, so I grabbed it by the scruff, stripper!Keith, stripper!shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Cain/pseuds/Nova_Cain
Summary: Lance doesn't care for strip clubs, but when he sees his (supposedly sick) girlfriend slip inside on the arm of another man, he can't bring himself to just walk away. What follows is angst...A free lap-dance that leaves Lance thoroughly mind-fucked and saddled with more confused feelings than he can probably handle...And the realization that sometimes you've got to get dirty to find what makes you happy in life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First of all....smile. You're lovely.
> 
> Second of all..... this "first chapter" is stupidly short. It was supposed to be the /first part/ of a first chapter, but oh well. Got tired of having it just sit there on my computer.
> 
> More will come, I'm just waiting for break...

Lance was having trouble putting his emotions into words. As the strobe lights blinded him momentarily, he realized that there were just too many. Too many emotions. Too many words. Too many lying, cheating, filthy bitches in the world.

And the one bitch he currently hated the most was standing a few feet in front of him. He seethed at how natural she looked clinging to another man’s arm, some nameless asshole who didn’t realize he wasn’t going to get lucky with her tonight. Lance could tell just by looking at her.

How many times had she pressed her breasts against him, her body so soft and pliant against his own, while her eyes were fixed on something else, something that was never him? Right now, she only had eyes for the man swinging around the pole on stage. She fucking _cheered_ when another article of clothing was peeled off ivory skin and then flung into open air.

Lance was jostled as the crowd surged forward, onlookers desperate to grab the piece of clothing. He shoved back at people, fighting for elbow room as he pulled his phone out. The message thread with his girlfriend was still open and he looked over her last texts.

“Sick with a cold,” she had said. “Not feeling well…” The typical excuses he had been hearing lately whenever he tried to make time with her.

He heard her give a triumphant screech and looked up to see her waving her hand in the air, the male stripper’s clothes held tightly in her fist. Lance had been willing to just go back home for the night, maybe cry silently in his bed, take a whole day for himself before breaking it off with her. But he snapped at seeing her waving her trophy in the air while kissing another man. A single word finally broke through the thick fog of heart-ache. Nasty.

Lance could do nasty.

 

– V –

 

Despite the situation, texting her was easier than Lance thought it would be. Or maybe it was _because_ of the situation. Maybe it just didn’t matter.

 

             **L:** Heya baby. Wassup darlin?

 

He felt gross using pet names, but there was no way he would say her name ever again. Not after this. Lance was patient, watching her as she looked down at her phone. She handed the clothing to her arm candy, who held it while she texted back. Lance could have sworn the dude sniffed at it. A few moments later and Lance had her reply.

 

            **T:** I’m sickkk, ugggg. How r u love?

 

Lance’s expression twisted with nausea. _That would make two of us._

More drunken cheers filled the air and Lance looked up, wondering what had caught the rabble’s attention this time. He found himself unable to look away from the most gorgeous man he had ever seen…

…who was effortlessly climbing the center-stage pole in nothing but a sparkling thong. Lance tried to swallow as he watched the man defy gravity, legs opening and twisting around the shining metal in a relentless dance of _come hither._ The man’s pale hands were sliding up the pole, clenching tightly as he repositioned his legs, then they dragged slowly back down the metal surface in a way that made Lance’s dick twitch in definite interest. A few beats more, and the man spread his arms out as he let himself fall backwards. The dancer’s legs kept him suspended above the crowd upside down, while his hands traveled slowly across his own skin and through his raven hair. He was tormenting the crowd as he reminded them that they could only watch. The visual assault, timed perfectly with horribly provocative music, made Lance’s head spin.

Appreciative whistling from his soon-to-be-ex-girlfriend turned Lance’s desire into a different kind of heat, and he glared at his phone as he sent another message.

           

            **L:** I’m fine, thanx… gee, didn’t know hot guys in strip clubs were the new cure for the common cold.

 

            **T:** Wtf?? Are you drunk again???

 

Lance thought about how appealing that sounded and laughed. Well at least he now had plans for later tonight.

He typed out his reply, his blood singing with adrenaline and the steady bass of the club music. Lance thought he felt his heart rate spike the moment he hit _send_ , but maybe that skipped beat was only in his imagination. _Just like everything else in this “relationship.”_

            **L:** Look behind you bitch.

 

He grinned as she turned around, her spooked expression quickly turning into one of rage as she spotted the rude gesture his raised fist sported. Lance’s broken laughter was lost to the crowd’s cheers as the male stripper twirled around the pole, his lithe body spiraling wildly as he let gravity take the lead.

 

– V –

**Author's Note:**

> Bracing for finals week.  
> Everything's going to hell.  
> I think I'm coming down with something.
> 
> So that's life in a nutshell. Much love to everyone. Stay warm, stay safe, stay sane, stay alive y'all.
> 
> I'll be ranting on tumblr if anyone needs me.
> 
> -Cain


End file.
